Sweet Innocent Moments
by Returned
Summary: A new festival is starting up where the students get sold off for dates with strange people and Natsume and Ruka are up for grabs! Cute little Mikan also decides to participate in the fun! Do I smell jealousy?


Wahahahahaha! I love Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka!! They're so kawaii! Sweet little love story.

* * *

"RUKA-PYON!!" A cheerful young girl ran over to him, in a lacey white dress that trailed behind her as she ran towards Ruka-pyon with a hint of red making it's way towards his

cheek. "Ehhh! You look so kawaii with rabbit ears!" Ruka-pyon just kept his head down, with a tint of dark red on his cheeks and nodded. "Eh? Ruka-pyon, daijobou? (are you alright)

Ruka-pyon just nodded rapidly, not daring to look up at her beautiful face. Mikan tipped her head to the side. "Honto? (really?) She leaned her head down so that she could see his face and sure enough. She could clearly see his shocked crismon face when he saw her and she leaned in a bit till their cheeks almost brushed together.

Damn. Didn't she know what she was doing to him?

He was going to explode any moment. Five. Four. Three. Two. O "Eh?"Mikan brought her head away and swung her head back and forth. Ruka-pyon was saved when she interrupeted his "countdown"and looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

Mikan rapidly turning her head back and forth around where she was at. Central Town. Why was she there you ask? Well I shall explain. The Alice Academy was holding another festival for raising funds.

Sure the school was incredibly rich, but hey, a little more money won't hurt anyone. Everybody loooves money. "Yo! Chibi-chan! Hurry up or you'll be late for our station!" A man with a black star onone cheek yelled over to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" She smiled looking over to him. "Hai! Coming!" and glanced over at Ruka-pyon. "I'll see you later!" Ruka smiled tenderly to her to her and waved as she bounced, and yes litterally bounced off and muttered not looking back to Ruka-pyon.

Cause guess what? She was blushing! Yep, that's right. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she quickly bopped her head up and down to shake it off. 'Ahhh! What am I doing?! Why did Ruka-pyon smile like that! Wahhhh!' Tsubasa-senpai raised an eyebrow at how unusual she was being, but once he saw her tinted cheeks he smiled.

"Ahhh. I get it." he muttered out grinning widely. Mikan finally stopped bopping her head up and down and looked at him in curiosity.

"Nani?" she bopped her head to the side.

"Not much." He answered still grinning.

"Uso!" (liar!) she complained back with her index finger pointing at him with a "fierce" look directed at him.

"Well. Let's hurry chibi-chan!" Putting his hands on her hips and carried her up to his shoulder. Mikan quickly forgot about their little "argument" and let out a bug

"YAY! Let's go!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Arigato! Tell all the people about us, ne?!!!!" Mikan screamed out to the people who participated in the Special Ability's station. Only this time was different because they didn't get the right to choose what to do. None of the stations got to choose their activity.

"Ehh?! We don't get to choose?! I thought of a really great idea too..." Tsubasa sweatdropped and patted her on the head. "We still have next year's festival, and besides, why don't we do one of their great ideas instead of another one of Mikan's Fantastic Thoughts!"

Mikan pouted a little, but was intrigued. Tsubasa continued explaining.

"People buy a ticket from the station they choose for a lot and if their ticket was picked then they would have win a day with one of the participants chosen again at random. Of course, no students would want to spend a day with a stranger, so the school decided to bribe them. If they decided to participate, then they would be granted 250 rabbits! and-"

Tsubasa suddenly stopped and shivered at Mikan's expression. A large grin had spread apon her face with her eyes gleaming.

"250 RABBITS?! Think of all the cake I could buy! (previously in the anime, Mikan seems to have developed a liking for the famous cake thingie...?). "ARRIMAS ARIMAS!!!" (I think it means I'll do it!)

Being the naive little girl she is, she thought why people wouldn't want to participate. I mean, you get rabbits and the chance to spend the day with what could be a new friend!

Little did she know about the bad things about it.

* * *

**By the way! Back then when Mikan was turning her head back and forth, she was looking for NATSUME! WHAHAAHAHAHAH! A bunch of Natsume, Ruka, Mikan moments next!**

* * *


End file.
